


The Mind of a Wolf

by Narida Law (sarea)



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-24
Updated: 1999-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Narida%20Law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully from an observer whose ability to see extends beyond the limitations of the human eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Carter, you're free to sue me for my half-eaten bag of potato chips and a notebook full of ideas about the show you created (see page 34, I think that would make an exceptionally great episode). Oh yes, and all dialogue in this story belongs to Jeffrey Bell. I'm shamelessly riding on his talent.

The Mind Of A Wolf  
by Narida Law

~~~~~~~~

He left hours ago. I ask myself why I am still sitting here.  I believe I am looking for answers.  I want to understand.

I have never minded being alone - in fact, I prefer it.And I'm not alone.  I have my dogs with me.  Humancompanionship is something that I have never craved...never wanted.  Until him.

Without even consciously realizing that I have vacated mychair, I find myself standing in front of the poster.  Iwatch my hands, as if in a dream, reach out and touch it,feeling the smooth texture of the paper beneath my fingers.I should take it down.  I have no need for it anymore.  Inspirit, it was never really mine.

She asked for it, and I think I will give it to her.  Weboth know whom it is intended for.

I stand here silently, as if such an action will eventuallybring welcome news: that I can still anticipate meetinghim, that the past two days have only been part of somedistant reality.  But I've never been prone to indulge infantasies, so why should I attempt it now?

I feel very tired all of a sudden.  It's getting late.  Iwonder what he's doing, where he is.  Who he is with.  Iwant to laugh at my own fancy.  Of course - I know.  Allthose questions have one answer.  He is with her.

When I think about the two of them it makes me marvel - notfor the first time - at the sheer stupidity of humanbeings.  For all the intellectual superiority in which theypride themselves, in the end, it is this intellect thatmakes them =in=ferior to other animals, because it causesgreater opportunity for discontent.

Survival is not enough.  The complications humans formaround themselves, the constant masking of true motives andfeelings, is not something to take pride in.  I am notimmune to this facet of human nature, but I recognize it.Most people do not.  Most people are happy to wallow intheir intellect and discontent.

However, though I recognize the deficiency I am unable toprevent it, and this only serves to prove my point. Nomatter how much I relate with non-human animals, I am stillnot one of them.  I played one of these human games, a gamein which the rules were utterly unfamiliar to me.  And lookat me now.  Am I happy?  Do I feel content?

I took a chance, becoming a stranger in a foreign land -and learned that in some ways, animals are the same acrossthe board.  An alpha female will protect her position inher alpha male's life with ferocity and unrelentingpassion.  And I have no doubt he would do the same.

But though, as I told her, I have always felt more like awolf than a person, I still have human instincts - andthus, when the opportunity for human kinship presentsitself, it is a seductively potent nectar for me.  I, whohad never found a satisfying relationship with a humanbeing thus far in life, found myself hoping.  Hoping thathe would be the one, the kindred spirit I did notconsciously realize I was looking for.

I knew I could not be the only person in this world tobelong nowhere, shunned by the two species I identify withfor ironically, the same reason - I am too much of one andnot enough of the other.  I know I am not alone; it justfeels as though I am.  I suppose that is really the samething.

This was not his exact predicament, but it was closeenough.  So I told myself.

I thought that I had found someone to share these feelingsof =un=belonging.  We were two of a kind, he and I,destined for companionship.  I found that we were able tocommunicate on a sophisticated plane, one that the averagehuman avoids.  Our language, our conversation, wasscintillating and diverse.  It was wonderful.

His name was Fox.  I felt that to be a sign, an indicationof the fated intersection of our lives.  He was a seeker, abeliever of truths outside human limitation.  I found himabsorbing, intelligent, and utterly fascinating.  I wanted,more than anything, to meet him.

I will admit that now, as I will admit that I leapt at theopportunity to incite his interest enough to considercoming to California - to come to me.  By doing so, I hadjoined the game.  I did not tell him (or face it myselfuntil now) that it had any personal significance for me ifhe should come - it was all under the guise of it beingpossibly meaningful to his line of work.  It was awonderful twist of life that his occupation made hisarrival here so easy - another facet of fate falling intoplace.  Or so I thought.

My mistake was in assuming that he, like me, was searchingfor his destiny.  From words on a screen, I had no way ofknowing...

He had already found his.

~~~~~~~~

I get along very well with my assistant, Stacy Muir.  Howshe came to work for me is textbook - she had the rightqualifications and was willing to put up with myeccentricities.  Most importantly, I could tell that sheloved and respected the animals and that guaranteed herposition.  Her other credentials came second.

Two days ago, when Stacy approached me in the kennel andinformed me that two FBI agents were there to see me, Icouldn't stop the flutter of excitement that arose in mystomach.  I knew that it had to be Fox, come to see me atlast.  My lure had worked, and I now acknowledge freelythat that is precisely what it was.

As I approached my office door, I was surprised to hear awoman's voice.  I have met with gender discrimination in myown line of work, so I was a little annoyed with myself tobe startled.  I knew, of course, that the FBI had femaleagents.  I simply had not expected Fox's partner to be oneof them - which was who she had to be.

It is not in my nature to rush into unfamiliar territorywithout first being made aware of the potential dangers andpitfalls, so I am not ashamed to admit that I listened tothem before I went inside.  The dogs and I have a kinship,and nary a sound came from them while we were outside thatdoor.

I heard the woman recite a few book titles, and recognizedthem to be my own.  Already, I could sense the edge ofsuperiority in her voice that so many humans, basking intheir intellectual capabilities, have.  I heard a man'svoice - whom I presumed to be Fox - say almostapologetically, "She's not a real people person."

I had to smile.  He was right about that.  Perhaps somewould have taken it as an insult.  I took it as acompliment, as well as a testament to how well Fox knew me.His apologetic tone also told me that the woman was doinghim a favor by being there. At the time, I thought tomyself that she should have saved herself the trip.

The sound of a light switch was accompanied by rays ofyellow that immediately cracked from under the doorway.The dogs scampered back a little, and I took a step back aswell.  I did not want to be discovered until I had learnedmore.

I heard the woman say, "Well, she seems to have made aconnection to you."  There was almost derision in hervoice, which brightened my spirits considerably.  When Ifirst heard her voice and realized that Fox's partner was awoman, I admit the possibility that she might be somethingmore to him crossed my mind.  But now I felt reasonablysure that they were too different to have any kind oflasting attachment beyond their work.  She did not seem toshare his interests - and he probably had his work cut outfor him in trying to communicate with her.

Feeling safe to approach the environment that they hadcreated, I opened the door and stepped in.  The dogsimmediately went to their normal resting places, but theyhad been so quiet out in the hall that it was like lettingout a big breath of air after one has been holding it for awhile.  "All right...settle down.  Settle."  My voicecalmed them.

I was a little annoyed that Fox and the woman had taken itupon themselves to open the blinds, and I immediatelycrossed to those to close them.  I did not look at eitherof them.  No doubt it had been the woman, made uneasy bythe dark atmosphere that I prefer.  I turned at the soundof his voice.

Fox was pleasing to look at, almost dishearteningly so.  Hewas a fine specimen of human male, and despite mydisappointment I could not help but appreciate it.  Such afine animal would have no trouble seeking mates.  Itdistanced him from me.

I also took in his partner, whom I had expected to betaller, plainer, and less redheaded.  From their bodylanguage, I knew at once that I had been mistaken in manyof my assumptions, and that a portion of two people'sconversation was not necessarily indicative of the natureof their relationship.  Simply by the way they stood, Icould see that they were very close.

Romantically involved?  I could not tell for sure.  Buttheir stances were protective; they were a team.  They shutothers out.  However, I was not overly dismayed.  They werelaw enforcement officers - naturally they would have thatkind of kinship.

I sensed negative vibes emanating from Agent Scully,directed toward me.  Whether this was the result ofpersonal or professional affront I was not yet sure.However, considering the fact that we had only just met,the most plausible reason for it was simply: classic alphafemale behavior.  How...predictable.

"Karin?  Fox.  Fox Mulder.  This is my partner, DanaScully.  It's nice to finally meet you."  His voice wasbeautiful.

I gave nothing away when I reached out to take his hand.He felt wonderful...his hand was strong, firm, and dry.  "Iwish I'd known.  I don't get many visitors."  I wanted toask why he hadn't told me he was coming, but I kept itback.  It would have been too personal.  "Stacy tells meyou have a question about behaviorism?"

"Yeah, it's about the animal I'm tracking," he replied."The one you mentioned in your e-mail - about itsintelligence."

"Canids' intelligence is far superior to ours if that'swhat you want to know," I answered.

Agent Scully asked quietly, "Intelligence enough tomurder?"

I felt immediately contemptuous of this woman.  Didn't sheknow it was only the human race that was capable of actionas pointless as murder?  That only human beings werecapable of acting with gross disregard to other life forms?To make a sport of killing?  I did not try to mask thescorn in my voice when I replied, "Murder takes nointelligence. It's a human behaviorism."

"What about hunting?" Fox asked.

"Coyotes use elaborate trickeries to draw out their prey."Perhaps if I had been the type, I would have blushed atthis.  "Many canids do...alone or in packs."

"What about a Dhole?"  I was slightly surprised by AgentScully's forthright manner.

"If you mean the Wanshang Dhole, it's extinct," I respondedfirmly.  I turned to Fox.  "Is there any other reason youcame here?"  That was a double-edged question, one meantfor him alone.  He either did not realize deeper meaning,or did not want to acknowledge it in front of his partner.

"No," he replied.  "Thank you, Karin."

I think I hid my disappointment well.  It was time for meto go, so I called the dogs to me and we left.

~~~~~~~~

The next time I was able to see Fox was the very nextmorning.  I had seen the news on TV and read in the papersabout the latest attack, and thought he would appreciatesome insight from me.  And, of course, I wanted to see him,as I hoped he wanted to see me.

Entering into the sewer tunnel, I spotted Fox and his red-haired partner conversing with whom I assumed to be apolice officer.  I noticed immediately how close Fox andAgent Scully were standing together, how they just slightlyleaned into one another, as if even when speaking toanother law enforcement officer they had to present theirunited front.

It was a subtle detail, but I pride myself on being able tosee beyond what others see.  I doubt they knew what theywere doing. It is only from years of studying behavioralpatterns that I developed a conscious regard for even thissmall bodily form of communication.

The other officer seemed rather agitated, said something ina short tone of voice, then stalked away.  This was whenAgent Scully spotted me.  I saw her murmur something to Fox(no doubt alerting him to my presence), and I discerned yetanother indication of their comfort level and closeness -his head bent down to listen to what she was saying in anobviously long-familiar gesture, their heads closetogether.

They had their own silent language, one that was for themalone.  It was a difficult matter to convince myself thatwhat I was seeing stemmed solely from their workinvolvement.  Yet by this time, I had already discernedthat they were not mates.  I told myself that my personalinterest in Fox was coloring my ability to perceive theirbody language in an objective light.  I was seeing all oftheir intimacies as a threat to my own hopes.

No matter if it was personal or professional, I would haveexpected Agent Scully to defend her territory.  But - sheleft Fox's side, leaving him open for others.  To say I wassurprised would be an understatement.

Romantically involved or not, she had a prior claim on Foxas a friend and as his partner, yet she did not stay toassert this to me.  Perhaps she did not care enough abouthim--yet this I did not believe.  Perhaps she did not seeme as a threat - a more likely scenario, but most peoplewould still have felt the need to assert their dominance.

Possibly she was simply very self-assured.

This Agent Scully had been able to surprise me from themoment we met.  It was rather disconcerting, as I am rarelysurprised by the behavior of others.  Yet I was not able todiscern the exact nature of the relationship Fox and hispartner had, and it made me feel slightly off-balance.

Whatever the reason, he was alone, his alpha femalechoosing to abandon him, and I approached him with no smallamount of pleasure.

I also noticed his slight movement toward Agent Scully asshe moved away from him, as if her leaving was notsomething he had desired and he wanted to rectify thesituation.  But he halted, the gesture barely begun, and bythat time I had reached his side.

His first words, as well as his tone, were not what I wouldhave wanted...polite, but with no enthusiasm.  "I didn'texpect you."

I wanted to open with something witty, something he wouldappreciate and perhaps even reciprocate.  I knew from ourcorrespondence that he had a unique flavor of humor, andsought to use that knowledge to my advantage.  " 'Dog EatsDogcatcher,' " I quoted from a headline I had read."Story's all over the news this morning.  It's sort ofuplifting."  I meant it half-jokingly.

Bonding by humor did not quite work out as I as planned.Fox was not amused...in fact, he was barely payingattention to me.  I could see his gaze straying to wherehis partner was inspecting what I assumed was the deadbody.  "Mm hmm."

"I'm joking," I said hastily, sensing that the joke hadfallen flat.

"Mm hmm," he replied again.

"Sorry," I apologized. The apology tripped awkwardly off mytongue, but I wanted to get back into his good graces.That in itself was also unusual.  I usually don't care whatpeople think.

It seemed to work.  "It's okay." He finally directed hisgaze toward me.

He had the most beautiful eyes, intense, and in this light,a deep chestnut brown.  Before I could get completelysidetracked admiring his physical attributes, I offered, "Ithought you might use some help."

Fox's interest perked up when I mentioned the case.  "Yousaid that a dog or a canid only hunts what it needs, butI've got four bodies with bite marks on it from an animalthat seems to kill for no other reason."

Ah.  A challenge.  "Who are the victims?" I asked.

"There's two men on the ship that it came in on, a customsagent, and now an officer from Fish and Wildlife. In fact,all these men could have come in contact with the animalbefore the attacks."

Wasn't it obvious?  I supplied the explanation.  "Classicdominant-alpha territorial behavior."

"No. This animal seems to have ranged many miles to makeits attacks. In each case it seems to have outsmarted or atleast tricked its victims."  His quick reply indicated thathe had already considered such a possibility, and I wasthrilled and impressed by this display of his intellect.It made him even more attractive to me, if that waspossible.  I had known, of course, that he possessed abrilliant mind, but seeing it in action wasdistinctly...arousing.

Despite his doubt, I persisted.  It was the most logicalexplanation.  "Unlike we Homo Sapiens, a canid's motivesare simple and direct.  It would be an extraordinary caseto find one who kills for sport.  Likely, we may neverknow. I'm sure someone will kill it first."

Both of our gazes fell on Agent Scully.  I made mineaccusing, but I knew that if I were to look at Fox's, Iwould only see defensiveness for her...and something else.So I didn't look at him.  Even then, I openly chose todeceive myself.

But before I could contemplate my actions too closely, Iwas introduced to Dr. Ian Detweiler.  And then I knew.

~~~~~~~~

I will never forget the feel of Fox's hand on mine as heguided the computer mouse under my hand.  I now know thatit meant nothing to him; having met him, I soon realizedthat he had a tendency to disregard other people's personalspaces, though he violated that most often with hispartner.

As he concentrated his attention to the computer screen,his warm palm over my hand, I could sense his alpha femalebristling behind me.  I didn't much care - in fact, Iprobably derived some enjoyment from that fact alone.  Idoubt someone like Agent Scully has to stand for someoneelse usurping her possessions very often.  And it's so rarethat someone like me should get to do it.

I shudder to think how susceptible I am to the vulgaritiesof human nature.  To take pleasure in something as base andpointless as someone else's jealousy...is degrading.  Belowme.  But it happened.  I cannot deny it, especially now,when there is no point to do so.

After =it= happened, I could feel the tension emanatingfrom Agent Scully behind me, and I was tense, myself.  Whatdid such an action mean?  Surely his touching me meant=something=, I told myself.  Why else would Agent Scully beso tense?  He was sitting so close behind me, and then totouch me...a very intimate gesture, I thought at the time,considering that we had only met the day before.  Ishivered inwardly with delight.

Of course, that was when his partner let open herhostility, not bothering to disguise it.  The alpha femalefelt threatened.  That meant there was something to feelthreatened about, right?

I had just formed a defensive reply to her derision, whichI'll admit was not unwarranted.  "I'm just going by thefacts. In Chinese myth the Dhole can be evil, capable ofopening doors, stealing wives and disappearing into thinair. Maybe there is some basis in reality for thistrickster myth."

Agent Scully pounced at that, and there was no mistakingthe double meaning in her reply.  "Oh, I'm...fairly certainthere is."

She had found me out.  She knew what my motives were - thatwas what she was telling me.  But though luring Fox outhere may have been my primary intention, there =wassomething serious, something more going on here.  The Dholeexisted.  Not that Agent Scully would believe that, now.

When she left, there was a moment of silence between Foxand myself, before he almost embarrassingly quickly tookhis leave, no doubt to chase down his alpha female.  Well,I certainly knew where I stood.

And a clearer picture of Fox and his partner was beginningto materialize.

~~~~~~~~

I was not entirely surprised when Agent Scully came to seeme.  That is not to say that I wasn't nervous; she wasunlike any other woman I had ever met - more than able tohold her own in a confrontational spar of wits.  She wassmart and was not as susceptible to many of the stupid actshuman emotion often compels us to.

She smelled like him.  And she wore an air of self-assuredness around herself like a shield.  Like an alphafemale who had been appeased of her position in her alphamale's life.  It hurt to see it.  It was expected, andshouldn't have hurt, but it did all the same.

"Where's Fox?"  My nerves asked that question.  I didn'twant him there so much because I wanted to see him - thisparticular time I simply wanted his presence to diffuse themounting tension.

"Continuing his investigation," she replied.  In threewords, she had dismissed my question and the right to knowits answer.

She gently shoved Nicodemus from his chair in order to sitfacing me.  I admired the fact that she wanted this to befair - she was meeting me at my level, since I was sittingdown, instead of choosing to remain standing, which wouldhave given her an intimidation factor by height.  I sensedthat this woman liked to win fair fights - nothing elsewould satisfy her.  I found myself admiring this quality.

"You're not working together?" I asked casually.  I don'tknow what I hoped to accomplish by trying to intimate inany small way that their separation meant anything.

"No.  This is my investigation."

I don't like confrontations.  I like being direct, but Idon't like being cornered.  I don't have the necessaryskills to come out victorious very often.  And with thiswoman, that was a severe disadvantage.  But I wasn't goingto make it easy for her.  If she wanted blood, she wouldhave to work for it.  "Of?"

"You."  The word was firm, succinct.  She was not beatingaround the bush.

Don't let her know she's made you nervous.  Play dumb.  "Ihave no idea what you mean."

Then she stunned me.  As many times in as many days, AgentScully was able to surprise me.  She looked me directly inthe eye, then proceeded, "I thought at first that they wereeccentricities or affectations - the dark, the clothes -but it's photosensitivity.  Your sleeves cover up skinlesions.  It's why you're here amongst the humans insteadof out in the field.  Systemic lupus erythematosus."

I was torn between admiration and irritation.  She wasobviously good at what she did for a living as aninvestigator, with an impressive store of knowledge.  Butshe was treading on my privacy with her observations.

Still, now that it was out, I had no reason to dance aroundthe issue.  She was being direct and so I would show thesame courtesy.  "Lupus...from the Latin for 'wolf.'Ironic, isn't it?"  I hadn't meant that tone to come out inmy voice, almost asking for sympathy.  I don't know why itdid.

That's when I told her that I had always felt more like awolf than a person.

She seized upon it immediately, making the connection withease.  "But not with Mulder. With Mulder, you foundsomebody you could communicate with...someone whochallenged you.  But that wasn't enough.  You needed tolure him out here."  Typical that she should even hit uponthe exact terminology I had myself considered.

My next words were carefully chosen, meant to sting intheir own way.  "I lack your feminine wiles."  At the time,I was merely conceding to her alpha female position, to hersuperiority in this territorial dance we were involved in.In all ways she had the upper hand - as two females in oursociety, she was obviously the superior specimen, andworthy of a male such as Fox.

Her position was made even stronger by the history that sheshared with him, her place as his partner and their yearsof communication.  But most of all, it was his love for heras a friend and colleague, his emotional attachment to her,that made her position inviolable.

Now in retrospect, I have to say - for a woman asintelligent and astute as she obviously is, how she couldfail to see this can once again be blamed on the dynamicsof human nature.  She does not see it, or will not letherself see it.  She knows what his position is in herlife, and knows where she wants to be in his, but does notknow for sure that she possesses it.

There can be no one else for Fox.  Having seen themtogether for only two days, I already know this.  But evenafter years spent with him, she does not.  Therein lies theevidence of what I have believed all along, that theintricacies of human behavior, the tendency to mask truefeelings, only works against them.  There is a fear ofemotional harm that keeps two people like Fox and hispartner from realizing their true place in each other'slives, or at least, from acknowledging it to each other.

"I'm watching you," she stated, not menacingly, but it wasfirm, resolved.  It was a warning.

I tried to tell her, in my own subtle way, what she wasmissing.  I don't know why.  I had lost.  I had nothing togain.  But that is perhaps one of the few superior traitsthat humans have above other animals - the capability forempathy is much higher.

I replied softly, "You watch...but you don't see."

~~~~~~~~

When I saw Fox at the hospital, I knew that he suspectedwhat I already knew about Detweiler.  I was not surprisedthat he paid another visit to my office.  I was reminded ofwhen his partner had been here, so recently.  I doubt heknew of her visit.  This time, I was the one to tell my dogto shoo, so that Fox could sit down.

Despite what my mind had already figured out, that Fox hadhis alpha female and was blessedly content with her, myheart still held hope.  Another contrary facet of humannature.

He opened with truthfulness, though the words were stillmasked with politeness and kept them from being completelyhonest.  "I'm sensing something myself here. I'm thinkingmaybe I've been misled, that you haven't been totallyhonest with me about this case."

I responded in kind - with the truth.  "I've been honestwith you, though perhaps not myself.  I was looking forwardto meeting you.  I wouldn't admit how much."

He avoided this personal aspect, not seeming to have evenheard the words, to my disappointment.  All he cared aboutwas the case.  "But you might also have admitted what youknew about this animal - that it wasn't an animal at all."

Getting right to the heart of the matter, he asked ifDetweiler was the Dhole.

I confirmed it.  Then, "He's got to be put down, Fox. It'sthe only way to stop this."

"I've got Scully on him, tailing him, watching his everymove."

I tried not to be envious of the obvious confidence that hehad in his partner.  Part of my bitterness seeped out,anyway.  "He'll elude her easily."  I suppose I wanted totake her down a little from her lofty position in Fox'seyes.

But he didn't take the bait.  Instead, he focused onDetweiler.  "So where's he going to go?"

I had to lie.  The Dhole was the only thing that I hadleft...and I knew that Fox and Agent Scully would destroyit if they should come upon it first.  It had to be putdown, but =I= would do it, and in my own way.  So I said,"To the man he only wounded - to the hospital, to finishthe kill."

Fox continued to wound me with his actions, though theyonly came naturally to him and without meaning to involveme at all.  The first thing he did after I gave him thisinformation was to pick up the phone and call her.

"Scully, it's me."  The given familiarity.  Who else would'me' be?  "You got to get to the hospital...you got to makesure Cahn is protected...yeah, he's in danger."

I didn't even really hear his words. My attention hadstrayed to the "I Want To Believe" poster on the wall.  Theone that makes me think of him.

He hurriedly thanked me, then rushed off to be with her.

I am alone.

~~~~~~~~

Now I stand here in the room where he left me, awaiting myfate.  I know that the Dhole will be here tonight.  I just=know=.  It is a gift that I have.

Agent Scully called not long after Fox left, asking aboutthe poster.  I told her I would have to think about it.  Iknow asking me for this favor wasn't easy for her.  Aftersome contemplation, I took it down, rolled it up, andplaced it in a mailing tube.  I addressed it to Dana Scullyat the FBI.  She can do with it what she wants.

I smile a little.  It would be my last gift to Fox.

Knowing what I have to do, knowing the only recourse leftto me if I am to survive, makes doing what I have to doeasier.  I will try to tame the creature.  I want to seeit, this canine legend that is myth come into tangibleexistence.  I want to feel the warmth of its pelt upon myneck, its loving fangs upon my skin.  I want to understandit...and I believe it will understand me.

I will become one with it, I will force my will upon it.I know that it will try to do the same to me, and I amcounting on it.  We are such similar creatures.  We willbattle for supremacy.  Man against beast.  Animal againstanimal.  I embrace my destiny with open arms.  I will leavebehind my scars, my deformities, my earthly cares.  Onewill be declared a vanquisher tonight.

No matter the final outcome...I am victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGS AND BESOS TO: My readers, without whom I would never have the courage to share all the disturbing things in my head.
> 
> Merry Christmas! I apologize for posting on such an occasion when this isn't even a holiday fic. If you're wondering why this post-ep for "Alpha" is being posted at such a random time, it's because I'd totally forgotten about it until a recent discussion. It's not even really a post-ep, taking place before the episode actually ends. One of my first attempts at fanfic, which is why it got buried. I resurrected it from my hard drive. Should it have remained there? Yikes.
> 
> To the readers of "Worth Breaking" - I swear this was not a break in concentration, merely a Eureka! moment.


End file.
